


Just on a Bench

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: IM@S: KyosuMami [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: 765 Production and 315 Production are both mentioned by them, AND I AM STRANGE, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I feel like they were ooc ouch, Idolm@ster x SideM crossover, Japanese Character(s), KyosuMami, Other Characters mentioned too - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Please remember that this is only fanfiction, Should've been KyoMami, THIS WAS DONE FOR FUN I KNOW IT WILL NEVER BE CANON TO BEGIN WITH, Wrote these for fun, and just saying but I still respect your ships, close friendship but fluff counted, deleted a couple tags, kinda a short one-shot, lmao random fic out of nowhere?, not the best one ive written but its ok ig, obviously, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: They're just chilling and relaxing...At a park apparently, two of the "mature" twins of the yellow stars of 765 Pro and 315 Pro. Futami Mami and Aoi Kyosuke.Just... two idols of two different agencies hanging out with each other.Who knows, but slightly being awkward and just sitting on a bench... and well relaxing and chilling. Hopefully nothing too "weird" happened.
Relationships: Aoi Kyosuke & Futami Mami, Futami Mami & Aoi Kyosuke
Series: IM@S: KyosuMami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915471
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	Just on a Bench

Birds chirped outside, at an "early" morning that was.

"Ughh... what even made you think for getting me up this early?!"  
Mami complained, groaning as she still felt a bit tired. She wished she could kinda go back to sleep. But no, an early bird made her wake up, well... it really wasn't that early anymore but still feel like it.

The two of them were strolling through the street. There were several of them that had their day off, so they could hang out at the moment.  
Kyosuke kinda planned for them to go to a park apparently. Only reason so far was just to... well hang out.

Totally nothing wrong with that.

  


Time passed a bit by and the two of them made it to the park, there were other people there too. Some kids were seen playing, in which a group was playing... soccer (or football).  
This slowly gave the younger Aoi a bit of nostalgia, but they slightly bittersweet. With one of the last memories to that being... *that in which still pains him on the inside*, still in the dark depths of his mind.

( _What am I even thinking..? I should've let it go a long time ago..._ ) The boy shook his head, letting his thoughts flow. Ang go away, even if they come back again. 

Mami said nothing only for her to be yawning again. She blinked her eyes, she just wanted to rest somewhere.

"...Hey, there's a bench." Mami pointed towards the empty bench that no one was sitting on. "Can we rest?" 

The boy just nodded. Obviously a yes from him. "Argh.. finally." 

  


The two were sitting right next to each other on the bench, very close in fact.

One thing could be said to this:

One awkward thing would be the "are you dating?" question, it sometimes seemed random, but Kyosuke kinda thought it wouldn't always end well. Not saying being in a relationship isn't always wrong, but just how the audience would perhaps show their answer to it. It can be scary.

No one really weren't interested in showing that much affection to begin with. Literally. (Unless someone blushes on "accident" and has to make an excuse about jokes)

To say the current strong friendships between both agencies are mainly Jupiter and Perfect Sun (no longer an actual unit), the staff of both agencies.  
Pierre and Minase Iori were hanging out with each other a lot too. Atleast told by the other members of Beit (in which they were happy with it.) Tsubasa and Takane kinda having food battles, cheered by their fellow friends. As much Touma himself would've been asked to have an eating contest against Takane, he pretty much says "no".

HighxJoker kinda doing their own thing but about the food battle, sometimes Haruna joins in, but maybe when it comes to donuts. Some said that Chihaya and Jun are slightly getting along, and Kaoru too. Like he is their "older brother". (He mainly relates to Chihaya though.)

Again, no one seems to be dating at all. Mistaken possibly, but at the moment... nobody seemed to even actually care about that much. As their idol career was the bigger focus and honestly speaking, dating isn't really a great thing for idols (that much). Not a wrong thing, but just the worriness of the fans kinda "losing their trust", atleast that is what could be said.

"..." Kyosuke sighed. 

How many years have passed since they all became idols? Just a long time to say atleast, maybe around 1-2 years.

The idols of both agencies never expected to cross paths like this. Despite Jupiter being their main connection.

Sometimes strange feelings come up, but he always brushed it off and just dealt with a platonic relationship a lot more. Really a lot, and trying so much, getting closer like that seemed to be fine. It's not wrong to be close like that. Totally nothing wrong...

"And now what?" Mami yawned, still a bit sleepy from earlier.

As Kyosuke was about to speak, he thought about it again. "I guess, we can just relax here for some time."  
The older Futami didn't say anything and accepted it. 

The older Futami's head was leaning on his left shoulder, looked like that she was going to take a nap. Which she did.  
She muttered but some words weren't said normally. "Ye-eah.. finally...swome rest... I can sweep.."

And there went Futami Mami basically just sleeping on Aoi Kyosuke's shoulder. The boy having no words. He seemed _shocked_.

Kyosuke swore that something in chest had filled warmth, when he looked away, with a slightly flushed face.  
He honestly felt unsure about this. It was just a feeling that he could brush it off.

Every time this feeling came up, he just tried to brush it off every single time. He didn't care... even though, he really doesn't show this emotion. Mainly letting his cool, mature, calm, and tense (or even awkward) side take over as usual. It felt weird every time this feeling came up.  
Or maybe it was just because there was just another person helping to comfort (between each other that is).

This just felt awkward for him.  
Sure, he had slept on someone's shoulder before (which was a family member of his), but to say atleast, maybe he really hadn't had a non-blood relative ever sleep on his shoulder before.

It's not like they were gonna confess or anything. No comments of how every time it looked like Jupiter and Perfect Sun (a unit once consisting of Haruka, Makoto, and Yayoi), were just... being them to each other.  
Even though those guys nearly looked like couples themselves. Nearly being the keyword.

And still even though that was a thought, no one would listen to it anyway. He would've sighed in relief, even if there wasn't any harm done with those sentences.

( _Things like this aren't so bad once in a while..._ ) Kyosuke thought as he only watched the light blue sky.  


**Author's Note:**

> ...*This fool who still is wondering if there'll really be an special Idolm@ster series crossover between... the im@s series*  
> *remembers that Starlit Season exists*  
> *Realizing that they haven't added SideM and Dearly Stars yet*  
> *Slowly feeling sad unless there is hope left with DLC (or they can still add them since it's still delayed?)*
> 
> (And actually another connection between OG and SideM are Ritsuko and Ryo. They're cousins.)
> 
> I'm still just nosy about the twin dynamics (mainly W/Aois x Futamis) (Which is basically SideM x Original (OG). Or maybe.. all twins in im@s being good friends?
> 
>   
> (If I am being honest; every time I kinda think about these two and saying their "ship name" instead of just Kyosuke and Mami, in my mind it keeps saying KyoMami when I guess uh... it's KyosuMami?)  
> (It'd be like HokuMako; well one thing those types of ships have in common. Kinda would be weird and wouldn't feel right but... age gap ships. BOI  
> Honestly for me it just depends, I mean, there are some big ships that are age gapped (in other fandoms), big or small whatever it is. No complains? Atleast I haven't seen any yet..? And well... before I thought about this series, I kinda looked up related things too age gap couples and stuff... it just depends.  
> This is just my view. It mainly depends really, that's mainly it from me, I only have a few age gap ships. Just a few, age gape isn't that wide even if it feels like it. Some are ok and some feel like... no. But hey, I guess everyone has their own taste of shipping, I could be wrong.)  
> (Have to however admit... when it comes to age gap shipping... I really don't like the ones involving characters underneath the age of 13... I guess it's understandable why of course. . . but it's the internet -w-)  
>  **Edit 23rd Sep 2020** : I'm just fine with the age gap ships with kinda smaller age gaps (around like to 5 years maybe but it still can be sometimes awkward to ship them, y'know?)(I think that's the limit I'm fine with... if it's above/a bigger age gap then I'm sorry that to say that I would start feeling... uncomfortable...)(And sometimes it can depend who the characters are too...? Is that an understandable reason? Maybe..)
> 
> Also for me Kyosuke and Mami would "kinda" lean on both sides. (Most fics could be mainly them being platonic, y'know? This series and all similiar series were all done for fun. (And maybe because I suck at writing romance to begin with lmao)  
> I think you can still call them that even if it doesn't go to romantic route(s). (I swore that I saw some comments on B:NNG videos where they used the "ship" names more like as well... trying to call a duo together instead of typing their names fully out, just to make it sound easier? Again mainly that.
> 
> And this is the first fic. Of this series, every single one is different.
> 
> And yeah I kinda let this one end like that, since I had to go to sleep. (it's like 11pm where I live anyway). Not enough words to well... to make it longer but this is fine. (Even if this may not be one of the "best" fics I've written lol)  
> And I'm sorry if the story actually sounded like it leaned a bit on romance. (In my eyes it felt like that ._.)  
> See ya!
> 
>  **Edit 25th Sep 2020** : Some of the character dynamics mentioned felt random (except for a few...)  
>  **Edit 2** : I guess I am kinda the only one to have... kinda tagged Mami in a relationship status... first? (platonic rn- I want to try the slash tag as a test... but unsure?)  
> Edit 3rd Oct 2020: Age gap ships still feel weird to me but it depends... (Meh)


End file.
